A Journey With Hell
by foxxer1999
Summary: So, me and one of my friends played Finish the Fanfiction, and we did a few mini ones, and decided we had to go on a much bigger scale. Anthony Kingsman, a young man who was forced to watch a demon kill his parents as a kid. He has taken to hunting to find and kill it. In the process he met Aaragon, a demon who was anti demon, and has been his friend since. Complete! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that will be used in this story, except for the one I created, cause my friend owns rights to the character they created. This story follows No particular story line, so there are no spoilers! Hope you enjoy!**

 **A/N: Anthony Kingsman is a man who got into hunting because demons killed his parents when he was a kid, he was created by me. Aaragon is a demon who was given permission by her vessel possess her body when she died, and she has been that way since, she was created by my friend. Again, I hope you enjoy!**

Aaragon took a deep breath and let it out slowly in a sigh satisfaction as she watched the smoke rise into the night sky. She stretched her arms above her head, her shirt rising up just slightly, before lowering them and glancing at her companion, shooting him a devious grin.

"Nothing better than the smell of a burning body, right Anthony?"

Anthony looked up, smiled back, and nodded. "All this is making me hungry." He rubbed his stomach to emphasize it. Aaragon rolled her eyes and shook her head with a laugh.

"You're such a human!" She proclaimed, punching Anthony in the arm which she thought was gently. "But I guess you are hungry, and we can't let the human die of starvation. So what are you eating?" Anthony opened the cooler he had beside him, and pulled out two apples and two water bottles. Anthony handed Aaragon one of each and bit into his apple.

"Is it just me, or is hunting getting easier every time we kill something?" Aaragon gave Anthony a blank stare.

"Well one would think so, seeing how much we hunt, you generally get better the more you do something." Anthony took a sip of his water, and ignored Aaragon's comment.

"What time is it?" He asked, yawning. Aaragon pulled out her phone and tapped the screen, making it light up.

"About midnight, should we head back to the hotel so the human can sleep?" Anthony sighed, disregarding the fact that Aaragon kept calling him 'human', he tossed his apple to the ground in front of him, chugged his water, closed the cooler, and slowly walked towards his Black 90' Camaro. He popped the trunk open, and opened the compartment under the trunk. He pulled out a clip of ammunition, loaded his gun, and shut the compartment. He put the cooler on top of it, and went to open the driver's side.

"Ooh Anthony, I love it when you get all violent." She remarked, crossing her arms and giving a dramatic shiver. The smile she was giving him was both flirtatious and mischievous, like she knew something he didn't.

"Ma'am, it gets a little scary around these parts, you may want to get inside." Anthony talked like a sheriff as he went around the car to open the passenger side, with a slight smile crossing his own face.

Aaragon laughed and walked over to the car. "Why thank you, I was certain that I couldn't save myself if I needed to." Aaragon flashed her demon eyes at Anthony before returning to her vessel's eyes, giving Anthony a saucy wink. "Let's get out of here Anthony! I want a real drink."

"I'm still debating over which eyes I like better." Anthony commented as she got into the car, he got in the driver's side, put his key in the ignition, and started the engine. "To the nearest bar!" Anthony put the car in gear, and drove towards the highway.

"You're debating about my eyes? Well, technically I have only one pair of eyes. The normal ones you see are ones I'm barrowing." Aaragon shifted in her seat to face Anthony. "What are you debating about with them?"

"You're actually the owner of both, considering your 'vessel' allowed you to control it after she died." He paused, realizing they were close to a bar. "Honestly, no offense, but your demon eyes are actually really cute to me." He smiled as he finished.

Aaragon blushed lightly and cleared her throat. "Most people find them to be terrifying. Why do you find them to be cute?"

"I've come to know you better than anyone, and honestly, they are the prettiest colors I've seen, eye wise." Anthony smiled again, as they pulled into a town. Aaragon turned and looked out the window, her blush was growing and making her neck red.

"Thanks, I guess." She muttered, embarrassed to be saying it out loud. A silence fell onto the two as Aaragon replayed what Anthony just said in her mind.

"Are we there yet? I need some Whisky." Aaragon asks, breaking the silence.

Anthony parks the car in front of a bar, known as 'The Roadhouse'. The lot was nearly empty, and the two got out, and walked towards the front doors.

"They'd better have wine." Anthony remarked as he opened the door. Aaragon rolls her eyes and pushes Anthony with her shoulder. "You are such a girl Anthony."

 **A/N: This is the first Fanfic I have actually published to ANY website ever. So, leave a review and if you enjoyed this love it and follow it so you can follow the adventures of Aaragon and Anthony. Thank You!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: My friend and I wrote another chapter in this adventure of Aaragon and Anthony. Today the two flirt a little bit in a bar, and a couple of familiar character comes into play! Enjoy! (x.x.x. will mean a passage of time)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't know if I have to say every chapter, but I do not own any of the Supernatural characters used, the only ones I own are the ones my friend and I created (even though the friend owns their own character).**

Chapter 2:

Aaragon slammed her glass down on the table and let out a satisfied groan.

"Oh, that hit the spot!" She exclaimed tapping the bar counter signaling to the bartender for another round. She turns to Anthony, who is nursing his glass of red wine. "Anthony, you need to drink some whisky; it'll do you some good!" Aaragon exclaimed again, winking her blue colored eye in his direction.

Anthony was a rare drinker, meaning he didn't drink often, but when he did, he went for the weak stuff. The bartender looked at him. Anthony sighed. "Get me a whisky please." The tender smiled at him, and served him a whisky. Anthony hesitated, held up his glass, and said "Bottoms up." He drank his shot.

Aaragon cheered. "That's more like it!" She yelled, slapping her hand on Anthony's shoulder. She turned back to the bartender, a pretty blonde girl who had "Jo" written on her name tag, and winked at her. "Get this man another one please." Jo grinned and nodded.

"You got it hot stuff."

Aaragon turned to Anthony with mock surprise on her face. "I think she just flirted with me." She whispered loudly, leaning a little too close to Anthony.

Anthony stiffened at the impact of her hand hitting his shoulder a little late. He actually enjoyed the whisky, and wondered why he hadn't drunk it before. He shifted a slightly away, trying to see if Aaragon would lean closer to him. "She's out of both our leagues." He whispered back as Jo came back. She placed another shot in front of him. He drank it instantly, and let out a loud groan. His eyes widened and his hands started trembling.

"Speak for yourself. I'm sure that she'll love girls with different colored eyes, and also a pair of purple with red and black eyes. Who wouldn't go for that?" Aaragon laughed and chugged her glass of whisky. "Ah, that is nice." She commented, leaning her head on Anthony's shoulder.

Jo offered Anthony another shot of whisky, but he waved it off. Jo left the bar, and started stacking chairs. He slowly moved his left hand towards Aaragon's right, and gently squeezed it. He felt his other hand spazzing.

Aaragon looked down at Anthony's right hand. "Hey, are you okay?" She asked, her voice showing her concern as she picked her head off his shoulder.

"My body has this happen every time I drink. Now you know why I don't do it often." He took out a pill and water bottle from his bag beside him. He opened both, and took two pills out of the pill one. He resealed it, and took them, washing them down with water. "This is what being a human is like. All it does is cause pain, and many other issues I am glad you don't have to tolerate." Jo was listening as she stacked the chairs.

Aaragon furrowed her eyebrows in concern. "Is it a good idea to take medication when you were drinking? I mean, I don't know much about humans, but that seems like a bad idea." Aaragon pulls a hair tie off her wrist and wraps her fiery red hair up into a loose bun, strays of hair framing her face. "Should we go back to the hotel?"

"Yeah, that's probably the best idea." Anthony felt slightly dizzy. "The keys are in my pocket; I need you to drive." He sounded 'very drunk' even though he only drank one glass of wine, and two shots of whisky. Then again, he did take pills, so that was probably the cause of it.

Aaragon stood and took the keys from his pocket.

"Need any help getting him to the car?" Aaragon looked up and saw Jo, giving her a smile. Aaragon smiled back.

"Sure, that would be really helpful, thanks." Aaragon turned to Anthony. "Do you need help getting to the car Anthony?" Anthony's eyes were shutting, but he was able to give a slight nod beforehand.

Aaragon sighed and rubbed his shoulder gently before picking him up and laying him on her shoulder. She turns to Jo, who was watching with a strange face. "He's lighter than I originally thought, so I've got it from here, but thanks anyways!" Aaragon pulled out Anthony's wallet and put two twenties' on the bar counter before walking out the door.

x.x.x.

Anthony's vision was blurry as he stared up at a ceiling. He slowly sat up, looking around what looked like a hotel room. It was very dark. He turned slightly, and set his feet on the floor. His legs felt wobbly, but he stood upright and stretched. "I feel like that guy from The Hangover." He groaned, and went to open the nearest window. The sunlight hit his blue eyes, and he felt blinded. He stumbled backwards and hit the nightstand.

Aaragon entered the hotel room, holding a bag from McDonalds. "Morning sunshine!" She greeted, setting the bag of food on the table. "I wasn't sure what you'd want, but I read somewhere that grease helps with hangovers, and you're such a lightweight, I knew you'd be hungover." Aaragon laughed and tossed her hair behind her shoulder. "So, after you're done eating, we should hit the road and try to find a good hunt. Where should we- "she was interrupted by the shrill ringing of Anthony's phone. One look at Anthony told her that she should answer it. So Aaragon grabbed the phone and pointed to the food as she answered the phone call.

"Anthony's cell."

"Who the hell is this?"

"Someone who answered the phone, who's this?"

The man on the other end sighed in irritation. "I'm Bobby Singer, and I'm looking for Anthony Kingsman, is he there?" Aaragon glanced at Anthony who was slowly eating his food and holding his head.

"He's here, but hungover. You can talk to me." Aaragon was quiet as Bobby started talking, and Aaragon nodded a couple times.

"Alright, we'll be right there." She hung up the phone and placed it on the table.

"Who was that?" Anthony asked, looking up at Aaragon. Aaragon smiled.

"We just got ourselves a hunt!"

 **A/N: Anthony knows Bobby Singer? Both of us now know Jo? Will Aaragon and Anthony flirt more? More questions that will be answered in due time. I hope you enjoyed, and remember to follow and favorite!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: My friend and I went a little overboard with this chapter, introducing THREE characters from the show! We have enjoyed doing this, and we both hope you are enjoying it as well! Enjoy this chapter of course!**

 **Disclaimer: Someone tell me when I can stop, but I do not own the characters except for the ones my friend and I created.**

Chapter 3:

Aaragon was right, the greasy food that morning helped. Anthony felt sober and he was driving again. "Thanks for breakfast this morning, I really needed it." Anthony cracked a smile to show he meant it.

Aaragon winked and ran a hand through her hair. "So, who is this 'Bobby' person, and how do you know him?" She inquired, turning down the radio.

"He's the 'Big Brother' of the Hunters 'Organization'. He's the 'Superior' in the cases where the cops want to speak to one. I've met him before, but never been to his house." Anthony turned onto a dirt driveway. As they pulled up to an old cabin, which was Bobby Singer's house, Anthony noticed something. "I thought he only called us." He pointed out a Black Chevy Impala parked in front of the house.

Aaragon shrugged her shoulders. "He didn't say anything about other people coming." Aaragon stepped out of the car and wrapped her hair into a loose bun on her head. "I always did love meeting new people. Aaragon said sarcastically, giving Anthony a wink with her green eye.

"I must confess, I've never actually been here, so we should be cautious." Anthony pulled out his gun, and walked slowly towards the front door with Aaragon rubbing his shoulder, somewhat relaxing him. He lightly knocked, and waited.

A large burley man answered the door, with two very handsome men standing behind him. "Anthony, it's good to see ya. Come on in." Aaragon smiled and stepped into the house with Anthony, but a sudden pull allowed her to move no further. Aaragon looked down and noticed a large devil's trap painted on the floor. She looked back up to the four men, three of whom were pointing guns at her.

"Nice to meet you boys. I'm Aaragon."

"Woah, Woah, Woah, guys, she's good." Anthony stood in front of Aaragon, shielding her.

"She's a demon!" The man with longer hair said, focusing his gun.

"If she is bad, how the hell do you think I'm still alive, considering we've been partners for three years!?" Bobby knew when Anthony was telling the truth. He lowered his gun. "Ease off boys." The other two men obeyed, and Anthony stepped forward.

"Why the hell are you travelling with a demon?" The shorter man demanded, his hand still tense on his gun. Bobby turned to Anthony.

"Well boy? Answer his question or else Dean won't hesitate to kill your… friend." Aaragon gasped loudly.

"Are you Sam and Dean Winchester?! Man, such a pleasure to meet you, real big fan of how you locked Lucifer back the cage. Thanks to you, the real king of Hell was able to step up and man, is it nice."

"She's helping me find the demons who killed my parents. Plus, if you hurt her, don't expect to see tomorrow. I don't care if you are some Winchester." Anthony threatened, his hands slightly shaking. Bobby and Dean both stared for a moment, and Bobby turned to the younger looking Winchester.

"Let her out Sam." Bobby walked towards the kitchen, as Sam pocketed his gun, and followed Bobby. Dean however, stared Anthony down, taking in his threat.

"She does anything- "Dean was interrupted by Sam calling him from the kitchen. He sighed, and followed his brother's voice.

"Keep it up Winchester, your threats make me all tingly!" Aaragon called after Dean, grinning, she turned to Anthony, who had a frown settled on his face. "What? It's fun antagonizing him. Will ya get me out already?" Aaragon questioned, gesturing to the devil trap. "And will someone get me a glass of water?!" She yelled over Anthony's shoulder.

"The only water you'll get is holy water!" Dean called back, making Aaragon smile.

"He's a laugh." She commented to Anthony crossing her arms.

X.X.X.

Sam had freed Aaragon from her trap. Anthony was propped on the couch, taking it up. Dean looked down at him. Anthony looked back, smiled, and gave a slight wave. Dean sighed, and walked away. Aaragon was admiring the house as Bobby sat at his 'desk'.

"So, what are we hunting that requires four of us?" Anthony asked.

"Three of us." Dean corrected, as Anthony stared at him. They bickered for a moment until Bobby slammed a giant book on his desk.

Aaragon was leaning against a bookcase, smiling at Anthony; she liked how he stood up for her, even though Dean was politically correct.

"Listen up ya idjits. There's been a lot of Demon activity up in Massachusetts; too much for one or two hunters to take care of. I need you four to go up and see what's up."

Bobby turned to Dean. "Is there any way you could get ahold of Cas or Crowley?" Before Dean could reply, Aaragon's mouth dropped.

"Wait, you know the king of Hell!?" Dean turned and made eye contact with Aaragon. "Why the Hell are you not making chaos up there with him?" He asked.

"I already told you- "Anthony started.

"I didn't ask you, bitch, I asked the other one." Anthony turned a bright red, and breathed deeper. "Now," Dean walked up to Aaragon until there was little space between them. "Why. Are. You. NOT. Making. Chaos. Up. There. With. Him.?" He paused after each word, which caused Anthony to nervously sweat. Sam leaned towards Anthony.

"He doesn't trust anything or anyone he doesn't know." That didn't help Anthony at all.

Aaragon smiled at Dean and tapped his cheek gently. "Why aren't you with your Gay Angel right now?" She questioned, her voice sweet. Aaragon leaned forward so that she could whisper in his ear.

"Because he's busy."

She took Dean's ear between her teeth and tugged gently, but Dean snapped, his hand flew up, and grabbed her throat, slamming her against the bookshelf, making books fall to the floor. Aaragon crackled loudly, even though she was trying to get his hand off her throat.

"Kill me Dean and another one takes my place. Better to have a demon who actually likes working with humans than a demon who would rather peel your skin right off your body and force you to watch him kill the most precious person in your life." Anthony had a flash of his parent's deaths, and it was what she had described.

Aaragon laughed loudly again, her demon eyes flashing at Dean. His eyes widened when he saw the purple, red, and black eyes replace the blue and green eyes. "Don't forget Dean; Demons don't need to breathe." Aaragon quickly brought the palms of her hands up and slammed them down on Dean's elbows, breaking both of his arms. Dean let out a scream and fell to the ground. Aaragon went back to her vessel's eyes and smiled evilly.

"Not your average blacked eyed bitch now, am I."

 **A/N: Aaragon has a darker side! Anthony is able to stand up to the great Dean Winchester! Now the four of them have to stop a Demon incident in Massachusetts! Will they be able to co-exist? I hope you enjoyed, and will continue reading this. Remember to Favorite and follow, and tell fellow Supernatural fans about this!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who have shown their support to this story, and thanks to my friend for taking the time to write it with me. I know IRL I am a pain with how we've been doing this, but thanks to them for writing this and thanks again to all of you that are reading. So, this chapter takes place literally right after Aaragon broke both of Dean's arms, and this is what happened from there.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Supernatural Characters or anything except for the OC's. I hope you enjoy!**

Anthony watched in amazement as Aaragon snapped both of Dean's arms. Sam instinctively ran to check on his older brother, and Anthony went to calm Aaragon down. "Aaragon, listen. We're just going to have to deal with the two of them for now." Anthony put his hands on her shoulders to try and relax her.

Aaragon shrugged Anthony off, scowling "I'm going for a walk. Maybe your precious angel would come and heal you; even Hell knows about your relationship. Aaragon turned and walked away, slamming the front door shut behind her.

Anthony sighed and turned to Dean, whose arms were both limp. Anthony kneeled down, but Sam pushed him back. "She isn't what you'd call an 'average demon'. Dean looked narrowly into Anthony's eyes.

"Thanks Sherlock." He coughed, and Sam patted him on the back. Bobby sighed and mumbled, "These idjits are supposed to stop a largescale demon attack." He left his desk to get something to wrap Dean's arms with. Anthony was wishing for ten minutes in a room he could torture Dean in, because he was protective of Aaragon, regardless of her being a demon, even the though of her being harmed got to him. He snapped out of his thoughts, and saw Dean lying on the couch. Anthony stood up, and looked sympathetically at him.

"Will he be okay?" Anthony asked. Sam turned to face him.

"Yeah, he just needs a few hours rest." Sam narrowed his eyes, and balled his fists. Anthony gulped, bus Sam walked past him towards the kitchen.

Bobby sighed again; it was obvious that tension was high between all of the hunters and tension was never good in groups like this. Someone could be killed because the others were too proud or arrogant to help. Bobby heard the front door open, a signal to Aaragon coming back inside. As she reappeared in the living room, a good idea popped into Bobby's mind.

"Alright idjits, listen up. You four are going to Massachusetts, and you are going together. You'll ride together, sleep together, eat together, and hunt together." Dean and Anthony both looked up in sync. "What?" They both also said in unison.

x.x.x

Sam was driving the Impala, and Dean wasriding shotgun. Anthony was sitting in the back behind Sam and Aaragon was behind Dean. Anthony wouldn't say it out loud, but it was a very nice car. Anthony wanted to sleep, but he didn't trust Sam not to run them off the road. Instead he looked towards Aaragon. She was staring out the window, her hand on her cheek. He wanted to ask her if she was okay, but he didn't want that to start bickering. A moment later, Sam cleared his throat, and broke the silence. "So, Aaraon?" Aaragon looked towards him. "Why haven't you killed Anthony yet?" What do you get for keeping him alive?" Anthony opened his mouth to speak, but Aaragon stopped him.

"As crazy as it seems Sammy boy, I actually like humans; they're interesting creatures. Yes, their screams are interesting as well, but they're much more fascinating in their natural habitat. I've been watching humans for at least three hundred years now, and man, you guys have done some development. I haven't kill Anthony yet, and I won't kill him, because he helps me to further understand humans. I have nothing to gain for his death, at least not now." Anthony gave a nervous chuckle, but took note of that.  
Two hours passed, and it was eleven o clock at night. Sam pulled off to the side of the road and turned the car off.

"Anthony? I'm tired, and Dean can't drive, so…" Dean's eyes widened and he jumped out of his seat.

"What!? No! Cas, get your ass down here!" Everyone froze, and suddenly, Dean's car door opened, and a man wearing a trench coat appeared. He touched two fingers to Dean's head, and suddenly, to Anthony's amazement, the casts on his arms vanished. Dean slowly moved his arms up, and Anthony grumbled. Dean scooted to the driver's seat. Sam swapped to shotgun, and before Anthony got in, Dean said, "Let Cas sit in the middle." Anthony wasn't going to start taking orders.

"I'll sit in the middle. Anthony got in, sitting close to Aaragon.

Aaragon looked across from Anthony to Cas. "Ooh, Castiel, your wings are beautiful, well, your whole form is beautiful, but you get my point." Castiel looked over to Aaragon and jumped in his seat, but recovered quickly.

"Aaragon, I see you're doing well." Aaragon grinned, "Aw, you know my name!" Castiel shot her a look. "Every angel knows the name of the demon who started the Black Plague." Aaragon's grin got wider.

"You know my work!?" Anthony was trying not to laugh at Aaragon's line.

"Alright guys, we're still a long way from Massachusetts, so we're going to stop at a bar, then those that need sleep will sleep, then we'll get back on the road." Dean planned as he got the car back on the road.

 **A/N: Castiel finally shows up! Tensions are running high between the Winchester brothers and mainly Anthony, but also with Aaragon. The next chapter will come Monday evening most likely. Don't forget to favorite and follow if you really like this!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Takes place shortly after events of last chapter. Both of us are having a heck of a time writing this. Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than usual, and there is one line with language in it, but it's shorter because we didn't have much time to work on it today as we usually do. Enjoy! Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, you get the idea.**

Chapter 5:

There was a little less tension between the group now that Castiel was there. Everyone was quieter, and Anthony felt like he could close his eyes. A few seconds after he did, he was jerked awake. He saw Dean shutting the car engine off, and exiting. Everyone else was also getting out. Anthony then caught glimpse of a sign. He finally realized they had arrived at a bar.

Aaragon adjusted her brown leather jacket, and let out a sigh of happiness. "Oh good! I need some whiskey!" She turned to Dean and gave him a wink. "Maybe if you're drunk enough you could do body shots off me." Dean forced a smile before suddenly splashing Aaragon with holy water.

"OW! What the Fuck Dean!?" Aaragon screamed, her demon eyes present as she tried to get the burning water off her.

"Consider it payback for breaking my arms."

Aaragon was quiet for a moment and flicked back to her normal eyes. "Alright, that's fair. Truce?" She asked, holding out her hand. Dean smiled genuinely, and took her hand, shaking it gently.

"Truce." Aaragon grinned, and linked her arms with Dean's and Castiel's. "Now that that's out of the way, you boys owe me a drink!"

Anthony turned red as he stepped out of the car. He hadn't gotten Aaragon to say or do anything like that to him the whole time they had known each other. He wasn't about to let Dean steal her from him. He took a breath, did his hair, and walked into the bar.

There was obviously, a large amount of alcohol, but also a stage with a microphone sitting on it, which gave him an idea. He slowly started walking towards it, trying not to let Aaragon notice.

Aaragon hopped onto Dean's back, and pointed to the bar counter. "Onward stead! We need drinks!" She exclaimed happily, her arms braced around Dean's shoulders. Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head, but he gripped Aaragon's thighs and carried her to the bar with ease.

Anthony was at the stage, picking up the mic by the time he saw Dean carrying Aaragon across the bar. Suddenly, he lost all courage. He dropped the mic, and ran out of the bar, tears welling in his eyes. He cleared the tears, and noticed a town nearby. He started walking towards it.

"She doesn't need me anyways."  
Aaragon looked around for Anthony, but didn't see him. She felt her heart sink in her chest, but she turned back to Dean and downed the whiskey he handed to her.

x.x.x.

Aaragon opened her eyes to a bright light streaming in from the window. She shielded them from the light, and looked around. Her clothes were strewn across the room, and she felt her heart hammering in her chest.

" _What did I do last night?"_ She thought to herself, and when she turned to see who was in her bed, she gasped.

She had slept with Dean Winchester.

x.x.x.

Anthony woke up on a park bench. The sunlight hit his eyes, and he realized he had no clue where he was. He looked around, and noticed an Ihop, which is where he ended up having breakfast. Afterwards, he stood in front of the bench he'd slept on, and hoped Dean and company wouldn't leave him behind.

Aaragon dialed Anthony's number on her phone as she collected her clothes together. She held it between her shoulder and her cheek as she put her pants on, waiting for Anthony to answer.

Anthony saw the caller ID come up "Sarah" he slightly smiled, and hesitantly answered.

"Hello?" He said into the phone, casually.

"Anthony?" Aaragon paused in her getting dressed to sigh in relief. "There you are. Where are you? Why did you leave the bar last night?"

"I needed some air." Anthony lied. "and, I ended up walking to the town across from the bar." He paused to actually think of something legit. "I didn't feel very at home in there either."

Aaragon sighed softly as she tried to find her shirt. "Okay, stay where you are, and we'll come get you." She hung up her phone, and cursed when she found her shirt torn. "Dean? Can I borrow a shirt?"

 **A/N: Aaragon slept with Dean!? How is Anthony going to take it? Also, how did Aaragon forget what she did last night? There is one question I can answer though is 'who is Sarah?'. It probably should have gone in the summary, my bad, but she is Aaragon's vessel. Hope you enjoyed, and another shout out to my friend who has really taken the time to write this with me, and I mean this from the bottom of my heart, thank you! Hope you all enjoy(ed)!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This story will end before the end of next week, just throwing that out there. Not much else to say, so enjoy!**

Chapter 6:

Aaragon put her hair up, with Dean's plaid shirt hanging off her shoulders, unbuttoned.

"Dean, NO ONE can know about this. ESPECIALLY NOT Anthony!" Aaragon stated, buttoning up the shirt. Dean nodded as he tied his boots.

"Of course. I don't want them to know I slept with a demon anyways. I'll never hear the end of it from Sam." Aaragon stopped what she was doing and came to sit on Dean's lap, sliding onto him easily.

"Well, I can say that you're definitely not gay." Aaragon said in a soothing tone. Dean smiled, and kissed her gently. Aaragon held the kiss before breaking away. "No, no, we can't get involved. That would be bad for everyone." Dean nodded, and Aaragon stood from his lap, scratching the back of her head. "Come on, we should go; we need to pick up Anthony."

x.x.x

Anthony was constantly checking the time, and anxiously pacing in front of the bench. About twenty minutes after he had gotten off the phone with Aaragon, he started panicking, but then, he heard the sound of an engine running. He looked in the direction of the noise, and saw the familiar 67' Chevy Impala. He ran towards it, waving his hands over his head.

Aaragon took a deep breath and caught Dean's eye in the mirror. He gave a slight nod of assurance, and Aaragon took another deep breath, and as soon as the car stopped, stepped out.

"Anthon, there you are!" Anthony smiled for a second, and suddenly became serious.

"Why the hell are you wearing a guy's shirt!?" Aaragon winced slightly, but she was still unsure as to why she was nervous. It was just Anthony, and it wasn't as if he could do much to hurt her. Aaragon's strength alone was enough to scare most people and if it came down to it, Aaragon could protect herself. Not to mention that in the car were two of the most famous hunters in the past forty years, and an angel of the lord who had most likely watched her be created 326 years ago.

"My shirt was ripped last night." She explained briefly, not giving details that it was Dean who had ripped it off her. Dean got out of the car and leaned against it, crossing his arms.

"Is there a problem Anthony?"

Anthony really didn't want to make a scene, and they still had to deal with the situation in Massachusetts.

"Nope, no problem at all." He replied with a nervous smile on his face. Everyone else was in the car, and once again, Anthony sat between Heaven and Hell. They only had sixty miles to go!

There was an awkward silence in the car hanging between everyone.

"Did you really start the Black Plague?" Sam asked suddenly, turning to face Aaragon.

"You bet your sweet ass I did!" Sam laughed, twisting in his seat.

"Why?" He asked earnestly.

"I was bored. Humans weren't doing anything, so I just did something about it. Humans were quite fun after that." Sam and Aaragon laughed, their laughter making Dean smile.

"You guys are sick, laughing about the Black Plague like that." He commented glancing at Aaragon in the rearview mirror.

"There was quite an increase of souls in Heaven due to you." Castiel mentioned, his voice deep. Aaragon grinned and winked at him.

"You're very welcome Cassy."

Anthony felt a lightbulb click in his head. He wanted to be sure before he made an assumption.

"Aaragon, whose shirt is that?" He knew he was ruining the moment, but he waited for her reaction.

Before Aaragon could respond, Dean bet her to it.

"It's my shirt. Hers ripped last night when we were leaving, so I leant her mine to wear for the night." He caught Aaragon's eye in the rear view mirror and gave her a wink. "You can keep that shirt if you want." Aaragon blushed and let out a small giggle.

"Thanks Dean."

"So…" Anthony went to continue, and everyone stared at him.

"Hey Anthony?" Sam asked. "Why did you leave the bar last night?"

"I didn't feel- "

"Guys!" Dean yelled, as everyone turned back to the front. "Welcome to Massachusetts!" All it was, was ruined buildings and smoke.

"We have a lot of work to do." Anthony commented.

"This place looks like a ghost town." Aaragon noted as they passed by a smoking building.

"Aaragon, do you know anyone who could be doing this?" Castiel asked, turning to look at her. Aaragon frowned as she tried to remember.

"I've got a couple ideas, but overall, not really. As far as I know, Hell has been peaceful since Crowley took over as king, and I haven't heard any news about him ordering anyone to take Massachusetts; but then again, demons do like to run amuck. If we can find some blood, I'll call my buddy and see if I can find out anything."

"Can't you just call him?" Sam asked, looking concerned at the mention of blood.

"Not with a phone. Hell doesn't have a very good connection with a cell phone." Aaragon replied sarcastically.

Anthony was the only one who noticed someone crossing the road as they were talking.

"Oh Shit! Look out!" Anthony reached past Dean and jerked the wheel just enough to avoid whoever it was. The car spun for a bit before facing the direction it had just came from.

"What the hell Anthony?!" Dean swore once they were turned around again.

"You were about to hit someone!" Anthony yelled, obviously angry.

"Well, I guess there goes the blood for my phone call."

 **A/N: Finally! We have made it to Massachusetts! Who is the "Buddy" that Aaragon is referring to? Will Anthony find out about Dean and Aaragon's one night stand? Who even caused the incident in Mass. Anyways!? All these questions will have an answer next chapter! I know I'm going to be called a kiss ass for this, but for real, to my friend, thank you so much for helping to write this with me, it wouldn't be what it is now if you hadn't helped, so for that, I thank you, legitimately. See you all next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Massachusetts is a ghost town, as far as last chapter. Another character from the show makes his timely appearance here. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7:

"Does anyone think there are any dogs running around?" Aaragon asked, running a hand through her hair.

"Not sure. Who knows if there's any life in this town." Dean responded, leaning against the Impala. Aaragon sighed, and scratched the back of her head. She turned to the rest of the group and crossed her arms.

"Alright, anyone willing to give up some blood? I got to make a phone call."

Anthony hesitated for a moment, then sighed. "I'll do it." He said, pulling a knife from his back pocket. He slowly brought it down towards his wrist.

"Don't cut to deep or you'll kill yourself." Aaragon found a small bowl and put enough of Anthony's blood in it to make the phone call. Anthony groaned in pain afterwards.

A few moments later, Aaragon started talking.

"Hey Cartahinan, it's Aaragon. Listen, I'm here in Mass, and it's a freaking ghost town here. Have you heard any news on Hell's radio? "… No, I haven't been able to. I'm in a meat suit. … Listen, will you just tell me what's up?" Aaragon was quiet for a moment, but then she turned pale. "What? He's here? Now? … Alright, thanks Cartahinan. … Yes, I promise to avoid him and I promise to stay somewhat safe. Alright, bye." Aaragon put down the bowl and looked up at the group, swallowing hard.

"Lazarius is here…" She managed to say.

"Lazarius? As in the demon even demons are scared of?" Sam asked.

"If that's the case, this is right up his alley." Anthony commented, bandaging up his wrist. "What are we waiting for?" Anthony pulled a gun out of his back pocket, and loaded it. "Let's clean up this town."

Aaragon shook her head slowly and held up her hands in a defensive pose. "Look guys, I love being the hero and all, but I'm not going to hunt for Lazarius, no thank you. I've seen his work, and let me tell you, he is HORRIBLE. There is no way I'm going after him without some kind of protection; I don't have a death wish after all."

"Aaragon, we can protect you." Sam offered, but Aaragon shook her head.

"No offense, but there's no way you pipsqueaks can protect me from him." Castiel placed his hand gently on Aaragon's shoulder.

"Aaragon is right, Lazarius is too strong for all of us put together. We'll need either a massive weapon, or someone who could maybe control him."

"Who then? And I swear if I hear someone say Crowley…" Anthony started, but was interrupted by a wisp of air behind him.

"You'll what?" A scottish sounding voice said. Anthony turned to see the source of the voice.

"Speak of the devil!" Anthony smiled and threw his hand up.

"Hello boys, and… girl." Crowley looked closely at Aaragon.

Aaragon smiled widely and dropped to one knee, clenching her left hand into a fist and putting it to her shoulder, and slightly bowing. "My king, it is an honor to be in your presence."

Crowley stared at her for a bit before looked to Dean.

"I like her." He stated before looking back at her. "Rise Aaragon, there's no need for that." Aaragon rose and smiled. Crowley smiled back before turning to Anthony. "I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name or the end of your sentence. What exactly will you do to the king of Hell?"

Anthony was frozen. He didn't expect the King of Hell to appear before him.

"It's Anthony, and I've heard Hell is 'peaceful' with you running it, and, well…" Anthony lost his train of thought.

"Lemme tell you something Ant." Crowley left a little space between them, and snapped his fingers. Anthony suddenly started choking. "Just because I've been out of it for a while, doesn't mean I can't put up a fight." Anthony fell to his knees, holding his throat, trying to speak as well. "Nod your head, and I'll snap my fingers again, allowing you to continue breathing. You have five seconds. Five… Four… Three… Two…" Anthony started nodding, and Crowley snapped his fingers, and Anthony gasped for air. "Now, what are we dealing with?"

Aaragon smiled, but the smile faded once she began to fill Crowley in.

"Lazarius is here." Crowley was silent for a second before sighing softly. "Bullocks. Well, it's good that you called." Aaragon crossed her arms and turned to Dean.

"So, what should we do?" Dean opened his mouth to reply, when Anthony, who was standing upright again, turned the safety off of his gun.

"We kill the son of a bitch." Anthony started walking away, not caring if anyone followed or not.

 **A/N: Anthony is willing to fight Lazarius on his own, but who exactly is he? Also, Crowley has arrived! However, he really doesn't like Anthony. Will his arrival affect Aaragon's loyalty? You're going to have to read on to find out. Also, another shout out to my friend, Immaslytherout, who has been the friend helping me write this, and has told me I can credit him now. So a HUGE thanks to him, and sadly, this amazing work we've been writing will come to an end next week. Leave some Reviews, love this and follow it in its final week of production. Enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This is nearly the End of this amazing story the two of us have spun out for you all that read it. We have REALLY enjoyed writing this, and hope you guys are enjoying it as well. Here's nearly the last chapter in this. ENJOY!**

Chapter 8:

A heavy silence hung between the group, and tensions were running high. Aaragon pulled her arms tightly around her, the Massachusetts wind sending shivers down her body. She was thankful that she had Dean's shirt, even though it was slightly too big. Aaragon glanced at Dean and smiled, when she thought about what occurred between them the other night.

Dean looked over and saw Aaragon shivering slightly. He tucked his gun back into his waist band of his jeans and sighed gently.

"Aaragon, do you want my jacket?" Aaragon smiled softly.

"If you don't mind." Dean shrugged off his jacket and helped her put in over her thin leather jacket, his hands lingering on her shoulders for a little too long.

Anthony was still walking through Massachusetts on a ruined street, however, he wasn't missing a step. He had a tiger look in his eyes as he started having flashes of his parents' deaths. He blinked and suddenly felt the hair on the back of his legs stand up. He readied his gun to defend himself and ended up pointing it at Sam.

"Anthony relax, it's me, Sam Winchester…" Anthony put the gun down and Sam walked up to him.

"Where are Dean and Aaragon?" Anthony asked.

"They're on their way here. What the hell are you thinking?"

"I can take on Lazarius alone, which I know I can."

Aaragon and Dean caught up with Sam and Anthony.

"Hey Aaragon, how bad is Lazarius? I only know that most demons stay away from him." Sam asked, his nerd instincts kicking in, and his voice anxious. Aaragon stuck her hands in Dean's pockets and starred at the ground as she spoke.

"He was created the same time as I was, but even then, he was ruthless and cruel. He loved to torture human souls, and when there wasn't enough, he'd come up here and kill innocent people and sometimes even destroy cities if his bloodlust was strong enough. A few years ago I followed him up here, because I wanted to know what he was up to, and it was the most HORRIBLE thing ever."

Aaragon grew quiet as she took a deep breath, gathering the strength to continue. "He had tied up a young couple and had tortured them for days. Their screams were horrible to listen to and their deaths made even my stomach churn." Aaragon's hands were shaking slightly, but she looked up to stare Sam in his eyes.

"They had a twelve year old son." Anthony looked deep into Aaragon's eyes,

"Were their names Jewel and Danny Kingsman?" Anthony waited for Aaragon to respond, but she remained silent. "You're telling me, that Lazarius killed my parents!?" Anthony was furious. "Now you tell me!" Anthony threw his gun on the ground towards Aaragon. He walked up to her, and was ready to punch her in the jaw, but he was suddenly paralyzed. Of course, it was Crowley's doing.

"Ant, you have quite a temper. I would normally let this happen. But I really like Aaragon, and if you hurt her, you hurt me." Crowley implied this before pushing Anthony backwards, causing him to fall on his ass.

Aaragon picked up Anthony's gun and threw it behind her.

"How was I supposed to know it was your parents!? I didn't know them personally. I only knew of what Lazarius did to them!" Aaragon screamed, feeling hot with anger. "Furthermore, you stupid ass- "Aaragon was cut off when the ground suddenly shook beneath her, making the whole group fall to the ground. Aaragon felt debris hit her in the back and somehow she knew that a bomb had gone off somewhere nearby. A low ringing was rattling around her head, and when she looked up she saw a building on fire not too far away. She pushed herself off the asphalt, wincing when she noticed that some skin had been scrapped off from when she fell.

"Crowley are you alright?" She called out, wiping her hands on her jeans.

Crowley stood up and brushed some dirt off his shoulder, coughing a little. "I'm fine love, thanks for asking." Aaragon nodded and turned to everyone else.

"Is everyone alright?"

Sam and Dean both nodded, and Anthony rubbed his neck. "What the hell was that?" He asked after standing up.

"It was a bomb. But I know this job isn't for the six of us." Sam said.

"We need a freaking army!" Dean finished.

"Castiel, it's not safe here anymore. Go back up to heaven. We'll call you when it's over." Aaragon said.

"I'll stay and figure out something." Anthony declared.

"We'll go get more hunters." Sam and Dean agreed.

"Aaragon, you should come with us." Dean said, holding out his hand.

"Why? So she can sleep with you again?" Anthony's words paralyzed everyone when they heard it.

"How did you- "Aaragon stuttered.

"Oh come on! I've known the whole time! It was obvious, the way you both have been acting since the night at the bar! You couldn't have been more obvious!"

Aaragon narrowed her eyes. "What I do with myself is my business Anthony. I've been alive longer than you have, and I'm much stronger than you; I can take care of myself." She spat at him, and turned to Castiel once more. "Gather as many angels as you can and bring them here. We'll need as much help as we can get." She turned to Sam and Dean. "I'll be fine here with Crowley. Get some weapons and hunters and we'll finish this together." Sam and Dean nodded and went to the car, and Castiel disappeared. Aaragon turned to the two men standing behind her, and took a breath.

"What are we waiting for? We've got hunting to do."

 **A/N: Things are getting crazy! The group came up with a plan on the fly! The secret is out that Dean and Aaragon slept together! The finale will be up very soon, but we have both enjoyed making this, and me and Immaslytherout both want to thank all of you who have been reading all this through. We both hope you have enjoyed!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This is the LAST installment of this story that will be written by me and Immaslytherout. We have worked hard on this the whole time we have been doing this, and honestly, he wrote more in this chapter than I did (I wrote maybe a few paragraphs) because I was just out of it the day we wrote it. I was really happy/emotional with the way it ends. Enjoy, and prepare your tears.**

 **Disclaimer: I take very little credit for writing this chapter, I wasn't being sarcastic, I barely wrote any of it. Again, Enjoy!**

Chapter 9:

"All I'm saying is that you could've given me a heads up. I thought we were friends Aaragon." Aaragon let out a loud, short laugh as she peered around a building, looking down its alleyway with her gun tensed in her hand. It took ALL she had not to whirl around, press the weapon to Anthony's head, and pull the trigger.

"You have a strange way of showing your 'friendship' Anthony. Tell me, do you always threaten to punch your friends or is it just me?" Aaragon shot back snarkily, turning back towards her companion. Anthony opened his mouth to respond, when Crowley cut him off, a look of amused irritation crossing his features.

"Look darlings, your fight is very amusing to me, it really is, but you're giving off our location with all this screaming at each other. Let's just leave your little lover spat for the end of the hunt, alright?"

Aaragon mumbled her agreement, but not before muttering something under her breath, but loud enough for Anthony to hear. "I bet he would love it to be a lover's spat with the meat suit of his one true love."

"Maybe I would, did you think about that while contemplating the idea to kill me?" Aaragon snapped, and turned, putting the barrel of the gun to Anthony's forehead.

"Don't test me Anthony." She slowly started to pull the trigger. But another, yet not a big explosion turned her attention. "This isn't over yet Anthony." Aaragon put the gun down, and ran towards the source of the explosion. Crowley and Anthony followed closely behind.

They arrived at a ruined warehouse, where a lightshow was happening. Aaragon went in first, and Anthony, being the only human there, went in last. He was the last one to notice a floating figure omitting a dark energy that was keeping him afloat.

"Ah, Crowley, my king." The figure turned to face the group. "Aaragon?" He widened his eyes. "And, whoever you are…" He stared at Anthony.

"You know who I am..." Anthony started.

"Never mind, I remember! I enjoyed murdering your parents, Anthony Kingsman!"

"Lazarius." Aaragon greeted coolly. Lazarius floated down to the ground with his arms wide in welcoming.

"Aaragon, I see that you have come to witness my mayhem. Isn't it beautiful? Hardly a human in sight. Nothing here but fire, destruction, and demons. Isn't this the way it should always be?" Lazarius snapped his fingers and Anthony was thrown across the room to the back wall, where he was held by Lazarius' power.

"Don't you think this is a little too far, even for you Lazarius?" Aaragon asked after she did a quick check on Anthony, who was knocked unconscious. While Aaragon was still mad at him, she still cared for him.

"Too far? My friend, this isn't far enough!" Lazarius cracked his knuckles, his Celtic tattoos rippling along with the muscles on his arms. "I must say, this vessel is very nice to show the extent of my power; these tattoos expand up to my arms to a Celtic cross on my back, the five o'clock shadow, and tongue piercing are hard to get used to though." Lazarius let out an exaggerated sigh as he ran a hand through his short brown hair. He let out a small chuckle, and flicked his eyes from the dark, almost black brown, to his dark blue with bright red iris demon eyes. "Well then. Let the fun begin." He snapped his fingers again, forcing Anthony to regain Consciousness.

Anthony snapped awake, and was unable to move. Lazarus made a knife appear out of nowhere, and walked towards him. Anthony gulped fearfully, and tried to force himself to move. Lazarus scraped the steel blade against his nails, and kneeled in front of Anthony.

"Let's see, where to begin…" He noticed a bandage on his wrist, and forcefully removed it, revealing the scar from the cut Anthony had made for Aaragon's phone call. Lazarius gripped the scar, and slowly brought the knife down on it. Anthony grunted in pain. Lazarius laughed, and Anthony stared at the blood that was dripping from his wrist. He started blacking out, when suddenly, SMACK! He felt it right at that moment a slap to his face. Lazarius was the culprit.

"Don't die on me yet, we're just getting started." Lazarius gripped Anthony's other wrist, and did the exact same thing. Anthony once again grunted in pain. Lazarius did this with both of Anthony's legs, and even cut off a finger (use your imagination).

Anthony was broken. He was unable to do anything, and Lazarius was ready to finish him off.

"I wonder. Are you a screamer like your parents?" Lazarius asked, his voice low and deep as he slowly dragged the knife down Anthony's face, creating a large gash. He was savoring the moment. Anthony spat in his face in response to Lazarius' question.

Lazarius slowly wiped the spit off and chuckled, as he looked down at the liquid on his hand.

"I wouldn't have done that if I were you." Lazarius slammed the knife deep into Anthony's stomach, causing him to scream out in agony.

"Help! Help me!" He yelled, causing Lazarius to laugh.

"No one will help you; Sam and Dean will wake up with no memory of you ever existing, and Castiel will look the other way."

"I don't need the Winchesters or some Angel." Anthony panted, and made eye contact with Aaragon. "Help me Aaragon…" He whispered, but Aaragon couldn't move.

"That won't happen either." Crowley said, stepping forward. He placed his hand on Aaragon's waist, who looked up at him adoringly. "I planned this whole thing, specifically for Aaragon. All she has to do now is kill you, and everything will be in order." Aaragon glanced at Anthony, who looked so helpless.

"Aaragon, Aaragon please don't." Anthony whimpered, tears covering his face now. Lazarius handed Aaragon his knife and she approached Anthony slowly. A glimpse of remorse and sadness flashed in her blue and green eyes, but just as quickly as it appeared, it was gone.

"I'm sorry Anthony. But for the glory of my king." She pressed the knife into his throat, and whispered in his ear softly, "It'll be over quickly. I'm sorry, for everything." She kissed Anthony's cheek gently, and Anthony, in his dying breaths, could've sworn he saw a tear fall onto her cheek.

She pulled the knife.

 **A/N: I actually was very emotional when I typed this up for the story, and don't fear, while this is the end of the actual story, there will be some closure in an epilogue chapter I will write on my own.**

 **Before I go, I want to do this one more time. THANK YOU SO MUCH Immaslytherout for taking the time to write this story with me, and writing almost this WHOLE CHAPTER! I hope we write together again soon. I hope you enjoyed, and saw this whole story through to the end. Favorite it, and leave a review, because I NEEEED the criticism. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Epilogue

**A/N: This is the FINAL chapter in this Fanfiction that we have worked so hard on! I wrote this chapter on my own in a day, but did my best to make it as good as it possibly could be! It may be a bit longer than it should, but it's the finale, so might as well go out with a BANG! Enjoy!**

Epilogue

Anthony woke up suddenly, with no memory of what just happened to him. He was lying on a white bed in a white room. He sat up in the bed, and looked around, confused, then he looked down. He jumped and realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. Then he turned to get off the bed, and realized he had no pants, but was still wearing his underwear. He rubbed his eyes, and turned his head, and saw his clothes lying on the floor at the foot of the bed. He also saw what looked like a woman's clothes next to his. His eyes widened, and he looked to the other side of the bed. There was slight movement, as a girl turned to look at him.

"Good morning handsome." Anthony felt very awkward for some reason, but recognized the girl.

"Good morning beautiful." He replied, blushing slightly. The girl was wearing a bra and panties, which Anthony was relieved and slightly disappointed in for some reason. The girl stood up, and stretched, and Anthony stared.

"So, Anthony?" She walked around the bed to him, and sat on his lap. "What's the plan for today?" She wrapped her legs loosely around his waist.

"Um," Anthony was slightly confused now. "I didn't think about anything."

"You were drunk last night; do you remember me?" She asked in a gentle soothing tone.

"No…" Anthony replied nervously.

"Alright, my name is Sarah, I've been dating you for about a year as of today!" She laughed and kissed Anthony's cheek.

"Sarah…" Anthony had slight flashes, none of which made sense. There was a flash of fire, a Chevy Camaro, a bar, a hotel room, and a bloody knife. He was shaken awake by Sarah.

"Anthony? Are you okay?" She asked, her hand on his cheek.

"Yeah, I just, must have been something in the drink…" Anthony held his head and Sarah moved her hand to his forehead.

"You'll be fine after I make you some Pancakes." She said with a chuckle in her voice.

"Thanks Sarah." Anthony started smiling as a headache started inside of him.

Something was up, but Anthony didn't know what. He had no memory of what had happened or how he had gotten in the situation he was in. He recognized the girl as someone from his past, but couldn't remember dating someone. A few minutes later, Sarah appeared, carrying a tray with a stack of about 10 pancakes on a plate. Anthony was dumbfounded.

"Sarah, I'm pretty sure my stomach isn't big enough for this job." Anthony said, rubbing his stomach. Sarah laughed in response, and set the tray next to him, and sat on the other side. She put her arm around him.

"Try to at least, you need to eat." She rubbed his shoulder, and Anthony picked up the plate and fork from the tray. He slowly ate the first one, and sped up. The next thing he knew; the plate was empty. He stared and put his hands up in victory, getting a laugh out of Sarah in the process.

"What now?" Anthony asked. Sarah stood up, and held out her hand. Anthony took it, and the two walked outside, towards the bright light, and were suddenly in a quiet town, walking hand in hand. For some reason, Anthony thought it felt right. He smiled down at Sarah, who was just a little bit shorter than him, and she smiled back up at him. They stopped under a tree and sat down. He held her in his arms on his lap as he sat.

"I don't know what it is, but this feels… like it was meant to happen." Anthony said as he put his chin on Sarah's head. She smiled up at him again, and leaned her head against his chest, rubbing her hand on it gently.

"It all started that day you saved my life." Anthony had a flashback to that day.

 _ **Five years Ago…**_

Anthony was hunting a vampire, and he ended up tracing it to this girl's house, which was a cabin in the woods. He ran in just before it fed on her neck, and shot it with a shotgun. It ran off, injured, but still 'alive'. Instead of finishing it off there, Anthony let it go, and checked on the girl.

"Are you okay miss?" Anthony asked sympathetically. The girl looked at him, and stared into his beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm fine, just scratched up. He put me through quite a struggle." Anthony helped the girl to her feet, and she tripped into him. He caught her, and held her in his arms for a moment, before standing her upright.

"What's your name?" Anthony asked.

"Oh, it's Sarah. What's yours?"

"Anthony." They both shook hands, and smiled awkwardly for a moment.

"I need to go chase down whoever that was, and teach them what happens when they mess with people." Anthony ran off, and left Sarah to her thoughts.

 _ **Present Day…**_

Sarah was still leaning on Anthony's chest, and Anthony was smiling and staring out at the beautiful sunset that was happening.

"The sunset is beautiful," He said, looking down at Sarah. "But nothing is as beautiful as what is right in front of me. Sarah smiled and giggled a little, and they leaned towards each other, and kissed gently. Anthony broke off slowly, and smiled, his eyes wide with happiness. Sarah stood up and Anthony used the tree to help himself up.

Anthony and Sarah arrived at his place as the sun finished setting, and Sarah started heading upstairs.

"I'm going to change; I'll be out in a few minutes." She called down to him.

"Okay hon." Anthony chuckled, and just sat in his recliner, when he heard his front doorbell ring. "I'll get it." He opened the door, and saw, Sarah. "Didn't you just…" Anthony had more flashes. These had mostly Sarah in them, but he heard the name 'Aaragon' in every flash, and saw beautiful demon colored eyes. He flashed back to reality, and suddenly remembered everything, and realized where he was.

"Aaragon? This is heaven! How did you get up here?" He asked as if he knew the whole time.

"I know you just learned that, no need to act smart." She laughed. "I'm here to check on you."

"I'm fine, but how did you get up here?"

"Castiel allowed me a moment to get here. I don't have long though."

"I want to know one more thing. Why did you kill me?"

"It was loyalty. I needed to do a king's deed, and I did just that. Now I'm his right hand."

"I'm happy for you." There was an awkward silence. "Did you feel emotion when you- "before Anthony finished, Aaragon was gone. But Anthony realized he was in heaven now, and everything made sense.

Sarah was Aaragon's vessel, and Anthony HAD saved her years prior, and the two lost contact after a one-night stand. Luckily for Aaragon, Anthony didn't recognize the vessel as Sarah for a long time. Now that he was in Heaven, it all came together. He had closure, and was happy to live in his Heaven with his lady, Sarah. He smiled, and went upstairs to officially start his new life.

 **A/N: And that is the end! I know, I probably could do more, but do you guys want more? I was thinking a spinoff from this with Anthony's adventures through Heaven and maybe some of Aaragon's adventures as Crowley's right hand. If you liked this story, favorite it and leave a positive review and if you didn't leave a whatever review as to why, because I LOOOOOVE criticism. I am thankful for getting the opportunity to write this amazing story, and I hope there is more to come. Thank you to Immaslytherout once again for helping me make this possible, and a thanks to you the reader for taking the time to read it through. I hope you enjoyed, and hopefully there is more in store in the future!**


End file.
